Seperated
by Jacque618
Summary: Korina Anders is your average Abnegation, or is there more than what meets the eye. Who will she choose. Family or faction.


**So you guys, I just finished divergent awhile ago and I finished it in 2 days. OMG! Really good book and since I liked it so much and I love the teen titans I decided to combine them. Yay! well anyways here it is...**

**By the way I don't own teen titans or divergent.**

I could feel the light breeze as my hair fell down to the floor. I took a chance and snuck a peek in the mirror. I know that we're not supposed to, but I secretly think I'm pretty with my big, emerald green, almond shaped eyes and firey red hair. I know, I know selfish thought.

But before I get ahead of myself, my name is Korina Anders. The city I now live in is divided into 5 factions. The Amity, peaceful, the Candor, honest, the Erudite, intelligent, the Dauntless, brave, and the Abnegation, selfless. I'm with the Abnegation always wearing grey clothing and having a boring life that just drags on, but today's test will change that. Today I see we're I belong and where I want to be. My mother finishes clipping my hair and puts it into it regularly Abnegation bun. I sneak one more glance at my reflection before she closes the door. She catches me looking at my reflection and smiles. I smile back. Once she closes the little closet door, she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out the key to the little door and locks it. We head downstairs for breakfast. It was my father's turn to make breakfast since Ryan was taking the aptitude test today and mother was cutting my hair. I sit down at the table and grab a piece of toast, taking a big bite and munching on it while Ryan looks at me with disapproval. I look at the grey clock hanging on the kitchen wall. 7:44! We were going to be late for the bus. "Come on Ryan were going to miss the bus!" We both walked rather fast to the bus stop since Abnegation' s weren't allowed to run. We caught the bus just in time. I took a seat next to Terra my neighbor. My brother sat down but at the next stop offered his seat to an elderly Candor man.

Once we got to school I looked out the window waiting for the Dauntless to arrive. I always secretly hoped that I could jump out of the train like them. NO! That is a selfish thought.

The first half of the day was over before I knew it and now I was sitting anxiously waiting for my name to be called. I kept wiping my sweaty palms on my dress and looked around the room. The Amity were playing a hand game, the Erudite were doing home work and some were reading. The Candor were having some kind of debate. The Dauntless were playing some sort of knife game and the Abnegation were just sitting there quietly and patiently. "Korina Anders" With my name now called I stood up on shaking legs and walked towards the testing rooms. When I walked in there was a Dauntless woman waiting in a leather chair. "Hello Korina. My name is Lyne. I'll just be hooking up these wires to you so I can monitor the test. Can you please sit down on that chair?" I went and walked over to the chair and sat down. Once comfortable, she hooked me up to a bunch of wires."Can you please drink this liquid?" I didn't hesitate, just noded my head and to the vial of blue serum. I swallowed it all in one gulp and my eye lids started getting heavy and before I knew it I was unconscious.

When I came around I was in the cafeteria, but it was empty with only a knife and cheese set out on the table in front of me. "Choose one." "No. What do they even have to do with each other?" "Fine have it your way" The knife and cheese vanished. Snarling could be heard behind me so I whipped around only to find a snarling dog blocking my only exit. Now I see why th knife would have come in handy. The dog came and jumped on me. I was waiting for the bite but none came. Instead, I felt something wet lick my cheek. I turned over and the dog was just sitting there with big puppy dog eyes. I was staring so intently at them that when the doors slammed open and a little girl burst in I was startled."Puppyyyyyyy!" The dog startled snarling and lunged at the girl. The only thing I could think of to do was fling my self in front of the dog to save the little girl. That's when the scene changed to the bus were I saw on a man's news paper a families face, but I just couldn't place it. He caught me looking and asked, "Do you know who this is?" I shook my head no but he continued to hammer me with questions."If you do know tell me know. It could save my life!" He said in a desperate tone, but I still answered no and the scene changed again only to the test room. "I'll be right back to give you your test results. I waited nervously for her to come back and when she did she looked nervous. "Korina, your results were inconclusive. We call that Divergent but you must not tell anyone. It could be dangerous." "I thought that Erudite technology couldn't fail. This test was suppose to tell me were I need to go." "Well Korina your different, special but the wrong people want to hurt you. Just go home and get some rest." "But my brother-" "I'll notify him you just get home."

As I trudged home, I went the long way so I time to think to myself. Eventually I noticed that I had landed in the factionlass neighborhood. A thin looking man came up and asked, "Do you have any food to spare?" I certainly did. My father always told me to keep a bad of dried apples in my bag just for a situation like this. "Here you go sir." He took hold of the bag with on hand and grabbed my arm with the other his breath smelled fowl of alcohol. I already started thinking of escape routes and scenarios. But he only said "Thank you for the apples" and with that he walked away. Once he turned the corner I started running and didn't stop till I was at our front door.

**Well that's a wrap I'll add more chapters the more you review I'll try to update every Saturday or so. People who review might get a sneak peek at the next chapter. I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!**


End file.
